User talk:216.252.38.102
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Elizabeth page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 20:50, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Booker's lineage Please refrain from further editing of Booker DeWitt's nationality/ race in his article. You should be aware that the page underwent a long-running edit war several months ago. It was enough of a struggle just to get the wording arranged in a way that the majority of people approved of. Repeatedly changing it back without giving any good reason why it ought to be changed is not only annoying, it borders on trolling. The fact is that Booker has parial Native American ancestry. No one is denying this (except for Booker himself). I'm sure we'd all appreciate a wider and more diverse range of protagonists in video games, but the fact is that the current placement of Booker's heritage belongs under the History section, here are a few reasons why: 1. The knowledge of Booker's Native American heritage is potentially a spoiler to the plot. Placing it below the Spoiler Warning prevents this. 2. Booker is not only Native American, you can tell just by looking at his picture. I really hate bringing this up as various traits determine physical appearance, but clearly he is of caucasian ancestry as well, we just don't know it. Do you want us to list the backgrounds of every character (Ex. "Jack is the white protagonist of BioShock" or "Andrew Ryan is the caucasian founder of Rapture…")? No, because it's clunky and unnecessary. So, for the sake of both accuracy and continuity with all the other pages on the site, we don't mention that kind of stuff in the opening line. 3. Mentioning it at the very begining is like waiving a gigantic flag, which is neither good nor bad, it's just drawing a lot of attention to it. The fact is that his ancestry is brought up where appropriate on the article (under the History section which discusses his past). A person ought to be proud of their heritage, but Booker DeWitt certainly isn't. You are more than welcome to contribute to this Wiki, but the fact that you've only been focusing on the Booker article is suspect. I hope this is informative and that the issue can be put to an end. Unownshipper (talk) 22:45, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing Concerns In regards to your question, everyone is free to make an edit to articles on this wiki so long as they're non-destructive. This site operates like a democracy which means that the majority rules on an area of discussion. This is done for the betterment of the site's content. Personally, I'm not in favor of the below listed addition; please allow me to explain why: ''Comstock tries to turn Elizabeth into a racist, jingoistic nationalist" 1. Placement. You've put it as the second line in the article's first paragraph. That section should be just the bare information a player or visitor to this site needs to know in order to understand what's at stake in this game. Just the facts. "She's a woman of "X" age who's being rescued by our protagonist from people who want to do her harm." More in depth information about her relationship with Booker DeWitt, Zachary Hale Comstock, all the other residents of Columbia, etc. should go BELOW the Spoiler tag. 2. Construction. I'm afraid this is not a very well put together sentence. After adding it in, you asked other people to improve the content (which probably wasn't taken very well). Also, it's actually not Comstock's intention to turn her into a nationalist (that's incidental). His real goal is for her to succeed him and follow in his footsteps ater her's gone. Again, all of this is revealing FAR too much for the opening paragraph. This information is adaquately addressed further along on her page. 3. Your motivation. You've previously voiced very strong intent to make this sentence "your contribution" to the site. Forgive me if I sound blunt, but contributing to the site isn't about fame, it's just about improving the accuracy of the content. You've also mentioned that you believe that this addition will reduce racism. Curbing bigotry is a very noble endeavor, but I fail to see how adding that line will change anything. Racists already dislike Ken Levine and view the game as his "soap box," so why would they come to the Wiki other than to trash the articles? You haven't made a compelling case for why the sentence needs to stay other than that you really want it to. I'm sorry, but that's not enough. Furthermore, you've annoyed the dedicated editors by getting into a needless edit war with them on the article. You've rejected multiple calls from others to start a dialogue on the Talk Page where you could address your view points, so I fear you may have repelled people who might've otherwise been won over to seeing your point. It's all become very unproductive. I really can't see this line being added at this point, and unfortunately I need to advise you that further edit wars will result in a temporary ban for trolling. Unownshipper (talk) 06:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC)